Sasuke Uchiha
|Zdjęcie=Sasuke profil 2.png; Po Przeskoku Sasuke.jpeg; Przed Przeskokiem |Nienazwana=No |Postać=Sasuke Uchiha |Kanji=うちはサスケ |Rōmaji=Uchiha Sasuke |Polski=Marcin Przybylski |Japoński=Noriaki Sugiyama |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=23 Lipca |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=12-13 |Wiek część 2=16 |Wzrost część 1=150,8 cm-153,2 cm |Wzrost część 2=168 cm |Waga część 1=42,2 kg-43,5 kg |Waga część 2=52,2 kg |Ranga część 1=Genin |Ranga część 2=Genin |Klasyfikacja=Poszukiwany Ninja |Chakra=Uwolnienie Płomieni, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Błyskawicy |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan, Uwolnienie Płomieni |Rejestracja Ninja=012606 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Otogakure, Akatsuki |Drużyna=Drużyna Kakashiego, Czwórka Dźwięku, Taka |Klan=Klan Uchiha |Rodzice=Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=3 |Anime=1 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |Film=Naruto film: Starcie ninja w Kraju Śniegu |OVA=Znaleźć czterolistną czerwoną koniczynę! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film |Jutsu=Amaterasu Jagei Jubaku Enton: Kagutsuchi Body Flame Technique Body Shedding Chidori Chidori Nagashi Chidori Senbon Chidori Eisō Ten no Juin Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu Sen'eijashu Kirin Shishi Rendan Sōshuriken no Jutsu Sōfūshasan no Tachi Pachinko no Jutsu (Tylko Anime) Hayabusa Otoshi (Tylko Anime) Kage Shuriken no Jutsu Kage Buyō Kokuen no Tate, Gōken, Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jastrzębie, Węże), Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka, Susanoo, Susanoo Genjutsu, Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana, Tsukuyomi |Narzędzia=Sztylet, Fūma Shuriken, Pigułki Pobudzające Umysł, Łuk Susanoo, Miecz Susanoo, Miecz Kusanagi (Sasuke Uchiha), Druciane Smyczki--> }} jest jedna z głównych postaci w serii Naruto. Zostaje początkowo wprowadzony jako genin Drużyny 7 z Konohagakure. Wraz z postępem w serii, staje się antagonistą serii, kończąc na powiązaniach z Akatsuki, tym samym zostając jedną z najbardziej dynamicznych postaci w serii. Sasuke jest obecnie poszukiwanym ninja, międzynarodowym przestępcą. Przeszłość thumb|left|195px|Mały SasukeOdkąd zaczął uczęszczać do Akademii Ninja rosły w nim ambicje by dorównać swojemu starszemu bratu o imieniu Itachi. Wśród swoich rówieśników wyróżniał się wielkim talentem i pokaźnym potencjałem by zostać w przyszłości wspaniałym shinobi. Szukał uznania u ojca, który to często chwalił, lecz poświęcał więcej uwagi Itachiemu, przez co Sasuke czuł kompleks niższości wobec brata. Osobą, która dawała mu w takich chwilach oparcie była matka oraz wujek i ciocia prowadzący sklep w dzielnicy ich klanu. Podczas jednego ze spacerów Itachi opowiedział mu o policyjnej funkcji, jaką pełnią członkowie Uchiha tworząc policję Konohy z symbolem Wachlarza, przywódcą, której był ich ojciec, co napełniło Sasuke dumą. Najmłodszy z Uchiha lubił spędzać czas ze swoim bratem, jednak ten miał go coraz mniej, gdyż został awansowany do oddziałów specjalnych, gdzie wykonywał sekretne misje. Nie spodobało się to ich ojcu, przez co dochodziło do częstych utarczek między nim, a Itachim. Pewnego razu do ich domu przybyło 3 innych członków klanu wywołując Itachiego przed dom i oskarżając go o zamordowanie Shisuiego Uchihy, który to był najlepszym przyjacielem Itachiego i tak jak on nie pojawił się wczoraj na zebraniu rodu. Itachi zaprzeczył jakoby uśmiercił swego kompana mówiąc by nie oceniano człowieka po tym jak wygląda, ani po tym, jakie zostawia po sobie wrażenie. Dochodzi do utarczki między nim a trójka Uchiha lecz dalszą walkę przerywa nadejście ojca braci, który gani syna za buntowniczą postawę i domaga się by przeprosił za swoje zachowanie. Ten widząc reakcje Sasuke godzi się na to i przeprasza przyznając się do błędu. Przez moment młodszemu z braci wydaje się, że zauważa u swego brata zmieniającego się Sharingana, ale uznaje to za zwykłe złudzenie. Gdy Sasuke udało się opanować technikę kuli ogromu ognia (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu), która to była pewnego rodzaju dowodem dojrzałości klanu Uchiha, doczekał się w końcu pochwały z ust ojca, co sprawiło mu wiele radości. thumb|Sasuke i Itachi w młodości. thumb|left|180px|Sasuke i Naruto rywalizują w Akademii Ninja. Wracając po szkole widzi martwe ciała członków swego klanu w dzielnicy swego rodu. Ogarnięty paniką wpada do domu gdzie znajduje zwłoki rodziców leżących we krwi na podłodze. Nad nimi zauważa Itachiego stojącego w milczeniu ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Zdezorientowany pyta go co się tu stało? Kto zabił rodziców? Itachi odpowiada jedynie drasnąwszy go shurikenem - "mój głupi młodszy bracie.." po czym aktywując swego Mangekyō Sharingana rzuca na niego Tsukuyomi. Gdy już Sasuke odzyskuje przytomność i próbuje uciec Itachi wyjawia mu sekret zdobycia Mangekyō. By go zdobyć spełniony musi zostać warunek - zabicie swego najbliższego przyjaciela. Tłumaczy mu, że zabił członków klanu by "zmierzyć swą miarę" i uczynić krok na przód. Zostawiając przy życiu swego najmłodszego brata będzie mógł w przyszłości zmierzyć się z nim, gdy już zdobędzie tak jak i on Kalejdoskopowego Sharingana po czym ucieka. Jego młodszy brat chwyta kunaie i rusza za nim w pościg. Emocje sprawiają, że udaje mu się aktywować Sharingana, próbuje powstrzymać Itachiego, lecz ten odbija mieczem wszystkie trzy kunaie. Młody Uchicha pada na ziemie, przed utratą przytomności widzi łzy w oczach brata. Sasuke budzi się w sali szpitala i po dotarciu na miejsce swego domu dowiaduje się, że tragedia, jaka miała miejsce poprzedniego dnia nie była snem a koszmarem, który zdarzył się naprawdę i który będzie się za nim ciągnąć całe życie... Charakter Jeden z trzech żyjących przedstawicieli rodu Uchiha. Arogancki, ale również bardzo inteligenty i niezwykle bystry. Wydawałoby się, że jego dzieciństwo będzie jak każdego innego dziecka: kochający rodzice i starszy brat, który był dla Sasuke przykładem prawdziwego shinobi. Niestety w oczach ojca był tylko zwykłym dzieckiem, od którego wymagano za wiele. Schodził na dalszy plan, bo chlubą klanu był jego starszy brat – Itachi. Mały Uchiha zawsze go podziwiał, nawet sam sobie obiecywał, że kiedyś będzie taki sam jak Itachi. Sasuke w dzieciństwie był bardzo ambitnym chłopcem mimo, że wciąż nie dorównywał starszemu bratu i żył w jego cieniu, to potrafił się przyłożyć do ćwiczeń. Dobrym przykładem jest jego ciężki trening by opanować pierwszą, priorytetową technikę klanu Uchiha. Marzeniem małego Sasuke było stanie się silnym shinobi i wstąpienie do oddziału policji, który był kierowany przez ród Uchiha. W szkole cieszył się wielką popularnością pośród dziewczyn, wszystkie za nim szalały. Umiejętności Uchiha Sasuke posiada wielki potencjał. Z łatwością może nauczyć się wielu technik, które dla innych mogą być poważnym wyzwaniem i trudnością. thumb|Ciemna i zimna czakra Sasuke. Sharingan thumb|left|160px|Sharingan Sasuke. Dzięki Sharinganowi, młody Uchiha może kopiować jutsu swoich przeciwników i wykorzystywać je przeciwko nim samym. Niekiedy zdarzy się, że po „podejrzeniu” jednej techniki może stworzyć nową np. Shishi Rendan. Pełny potencjał swoich umiejętności ukazuje dopiero kiedy zdobywa Mangekyō Sharingan który odblokowuje mu dostęp do jeszcze większej ilości unikalnych umiejętności i technik umiejętność swojego rodu takich jak na przykład Tsukuyomi . W przeciwieństwie do brata, który korzystał głównie z genjutsu, Sasuke skupia się na ofensywnych technikach swoich oczu, takich jak kombinacja Susanoo z Amaterasu. To połączenie daje mu nie tylko obronę absolutną ''ale przede wszystkim uzupełnia zakres zdolności Sasuke o ataki dalekiego zasięgu. thumb|170px|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke. Po ponownym spotkaniu ze swoimi byłymi kompanami, Sasuke decyduje się przeszczepić sobie oczy należące do jego brata. Dzięki temu zyskuje nowy poziom niewyobrażalnej mocy (widzimy tylko odrobinę tej siły, kiedy zabija białego Zetsu przy pomocy Susanoo pokrytego czarnymi płomieniami Amaterasu). Transformacje natury czakry Uwolnienie Błyskawicy thumb|left|Sasuke używa Kirin. Sasuke pod bacznym nadzorem Kakashiego uczy się jego potężnej techniki – Chidori. Młodzieniec nie tylko opanował tą technikę, ale stworzył pełen arsenał innych sztuk stanowiących swoiste wariacje ''tysiąca siewek. Bez większych trudności, przyjaciel Naruto potrafi wydłużać zakres ataku, rozszerzać go, a nawet tworzyć z niego różne kształty ( są to najczęściej ostrza, których zasięg nie przekracza pięciu metrów). Dzięki temu, że opanował Chidori, Sasuke zdobył pełną władzę nad elementem Błyskawicy. Chakra tego typu daje mu możliwość porażenia wrogów, wzmacnia jego siłę przebicia, a także ostrość jego broni ( dzięki technice Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana). Z rodziny elementu błyskawicy pochodzi też ostateczna, najpotężniejsza (ówcześnie) technika Sasuke - Kirin. Uwolnienie Ognia Sasuke jest spadkobiercą klanu, który oprócz technik ocznych posiadł mistrzostwo we władaniu nad ogniem. Dzięki swoim genom, Sasuke już od początku serii był bardzo dobrym wojownikiem w średnim dystansie. Potężna technika Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu jest jego kartą atutową. Pozwala mu na podpalenie nie tylko wroga, ale także terenu wokół, co powoduje odwrócenie uwagi. Podobne zastosowanie ma technika Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu, co daje mu możliwość rozproszenia oponenta, albo szybkiego zwycięstwa nad nim. W drugiej części serii, Sasuke wykorzystuje techniki elementu ognia do wzmocnienia swoich "elektrycznych" sztuk ( Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu służyła do wytworzenia chmur nad polem bitwy). Enton Enton to najprawdopodobniej opracowana przez Sasuke grupa technik, dająca mu kompletną władzę nad czarnym ogniem Amaterasu. Do tej pory ukazał tylko jedną technikę (Enton: Kagutsuchi), ale niewykluczone, że wkrótce zrobi to ponownie. Co ciekawe, opanowanie tego rodzaju przemiany chakry sprawia, że Sasuke stał się prawdopodobnie dużo lepszym użytkownikiem czarnych płomieni niż jego brat. Techniki przywołania W trakcie drugiej części okazuje się, że Sasuke podpisał pakt z wężami, co, podobnie jak jego byłemu mistrzowi, zapewnia szereg umiejętności. Węże nie tylko służą za pomoc w ataku, ale kilkakrotnie pozwalają Sasuke uniknąć ataku (w czasie walki z bratem, Sasuke zasłania się wyrastającym mu z pleców wężem, a wcześniej, Manda osłania Sasuke przed ostatecznym wybuchem Deidary. thumb|Sasuke przyzywa Mandę. Później, w nieznanych okolicznościach, wychodzi na jaw, że młody Uchiha podpisał pakt z nowymi zwierzętami. Tym razem są to ptaki. Zmiana chowańców może się wiązać ze zmianą nazwy organizacji (z „'Hebi'” na „Taka”). Przeklęta Pieczęć thumb|left|Sasuke aktywuję przeklętą pieczęć. Dopóki Sasuke posiadał otrzymaną przez swojego byłego mentora pieczęć, dawało mu to szereg dodatkowych możliwości. Przede wszystkim zyskiwał większą siłę, sprawność i prędkość. Co więcej, moc pieczęci dawała mu skrzydła, dzięki którym może latać. Pieczęć dostarcza Sasuke nowe pokłady chakry, co jednak wiąże się z pewnym ryzykiem, bowiem, jeśli zabraknie mu jego własnej chakry, władzę nad ciałem chłopca przejmuje autor owej techniki ( ówcześnie zamknięty w genjutsu), chcący się wydostać za pomocą swojej techniki -Yamata no Jutsu. Warto dodać, że Sasuke był jednym z dwóch użytkowników przeklętej pieczęci, który był zdolny tylko do częściowej przemiany swojego ciała. To stawia go ponad innych użytkowników tajemniczego zaklęcia Orochimaru. Sasuke stracił Przeklętą Pieczęć podczas walki ze swoim bratem Itachim. Starszy Uchiha "wyzwolił" go spod władzy klątwy. Podczas zabierania pieczęci "uwolnił" się (zgodnie z zamierem wężowatego) twórca owego jutsu - Orochimaru. Szybko jednak został pokonany. Taijutsu thumb|Sasuke stosuje lwią zaporę. Od początku serii, Sasuke jest wprawnym użytkownikiem taijutsu. Dzięki swojej szybkości i umiejętnościom jest w stanie dotknąć dzwoneczków podczas szkoły przetrwania dla geninów. Później, dzięki treningowi Kakashiego, jest w stanie nadążyć za piaskowymi atakami, a nawet rozpracować techniki Gaary. W drugiej serii jego umiejętności jeszcze bardziej się poprawiają. Staje się szybszy, dokładniejszy i zwinniejszy, dzięki czemu jest w stanie pokonać potencjalnie dużo silniejszych od siebie przeciwników. Władanie bronią Sasuke, w ciągu dwóch lat, doskonale opanował sztukę władania mieczem. Wykorzytuje to podczas walki, dodając do broni element błyskawicy, dzięki czemu staje się niesamowicie niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem w walce w zwarciu. Dzięki technice Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka Sasuke może wykorzystywać ogromne ilości shurikenów, wyciągając je "jak asy z rękawa". Ta technika pozwala mu zwiększyć dystans między sobą i wrogiem bądź zaatakować oponenta z większej odległości. W walce, Sasuke korzysta także z wybuchowych notek, kunaiów, a także ogromnych shurikenów sterowanych cienkimi żyłkami. Broń wykorzystuje zwykle na początku walki, bądź pod sam jej koniec, by zachować jak najwięcej chakry. Dzięki swoim wyjątkowym oczom celnością dorównuje Tenten. Statystyki Część I Kraj Fal thumb|left|Zdjęcie zespołowe dla Drużyny Siódmej. Kończy akademię ninja z najwyższymi ocenami i zostaje przydzielony do grupy 7 razem z Naruto Uzumakim oraz Sakurą Haruno, która jest w nim zakochana. Jego nauczycielem zostaje kopiujący ninja - Kakashi Hatake. Udaje mu się wykazać podczas egzaminu gdzie podejmuje walkę ze swym nauczycielem jednak szybko zostaje dosłownie wgnieciony w ziemię (jak powiedział sam Kakashi - "wyróżniasz się z grupy, a wystające gwoździe się dobija"). Koniec końców cała 3 zdaje pomyślnie test i udaje się do Kraju Fal by wykonać swą pierwszą trudną misje, jaką jest ochranianie Tazuny. Sasuke popisuje się zachowaniem zimnej krwi, gdy zostają zaatakowani przez demonicznych braci pomagając Kakashi’emu pozbyć się wrogich shinobi. Podczas konfrontacji z Zabuzą uwalnia razem z Naruto swego mistrza dzięki prędko obmyślonej technice cienia wiatraka shurikena. Lepiej niż Uzumaki radzi sobie z treningiem chodzenia po drzewach, podczas których zżywa się z Naruto. Gdy po raz kolejny przychodzi grupie 7 zmierzyć się z Zabuzą oraz Haku młody Uchiha błyskawicznie rozprawia się z wodnymi klonami diabła z Kiri i staje do walki z Haku, po ciężkim treningu staje się dużo szybszy od swego wroga, lecz dzięki specjalnym ograniczeniom krwi Haku, zostaje uwięziony w pułapkę lodowych luster. Na ratunek przychodzi mu Naruto, który niestety nie okazuje się zbyt pomocny. Podczas osłaniania przyjaciela udaje mu się aktywować po raz drugi Sharingana. Traci on przytomność ratując Naruto i po zakończonych walkach wraca zabandażowany z resztą grupy do Konohy. thumb|Sasuke osłania Naruto. Egzamin na Chūnina Zmierzając na egzaminy na pojedynek wyzywa go Rock Lee, przez którego nieoczekiwanie zostaje pokonany. Podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina kopiuje pracę osoby siedzącej przed nim pisząc test. W Lesie Śmierci odpiera atak genina z Amegakure. Gdy zostają zaatakowani przez Orochimaru widząc olbrzymią przewagę wroga chce się poddać oddając zwój jednak Uzumaki podejmuje walkę, która kończy się nokautem młodego genina. Zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji Sasuke staje do walki i po zaprezentowaniu swych umiejętności zostaje "oznaczony" przez wężowego sannina zyskując Przeklętą Pieczęć. Pozbawia go to przytomności i budzi się dopiero, gdy 3 geninów z Otogakure walczy z Sakurą. Dzięki aktywacji pieczęci zyskuje nowe pokłady chakry i bez problemu rozprawia się z Zaku Abumi. W eliminacjach do 3 części egzaminów staje do walki z Yoroim będącym szpiegiem Orochimaryoroisasukeu, który potrafi wysysać chakrę przeciwnika. Dzięki skopiowanemu taijutsu Lee udaje mu się znokautować wroga by powstrzymać rozprzestrzenianie się negatywnych skutków Przeklętej Pieczęci. Trafia do szpitala pod nadzorem ANBU. Tam Kakashi udaremnia plan porwania go przez Kabuto i podejmuje się jego treningu przed finałami, na które się spóźniają. Przeciwnikiem Sasuke zostaje Pustynny Gaara jednak po pokazaniu nowej umiejętności - Chidori i zamknięciu się w piaskowej kuli Gaary walka zostaje przerwana, gdyż rozpoczyna się atak na Konohę sprzymierzonych Otogakure i Sunagakure. thumb|Sasuke walczy z Gaarą. Inwazja na Konohę Gaara wraz z rodzeństwem uciekają a Jōnin - Genma będący egzaminatorem 3 egzaminu poleca Sasuke by ruszył za nimi w pościg i tak też się dzieje. Gdy dogania on piaskowych geninów staje do walki z Gaarą, który zaczyna swą przemianę w Shukaku. Po użyciu 2 kolejnych Chidori Sasuke traci swą chakrę i nie jest w stanie dalej walczyć. Na pomoc przychodzi mu Naruto, który koniec końców pokonuje piaskowe monstrum. Poszukiwania Tsunade thumb|left|Itachi spotyka swojego młodszego brata po raz kolejny. Niedługo po pogrzebie Trzeciego, do Konohy wdziera się Itachi razem z Kisame. Gdy dowiaduje się o tym Sasuke rusza za nimi w pościg i znajduje ich, gdy próbują oni schwytać Naruto. Uniesiony gniewem i chęcią zemsty szarżuje on na swego starszego brata używając Chidori, jednak różnica poziomów nadal jest zbyt wielka, by wywiązała się między nimi jakakolwiek walka. Itachi miażdży mu nadgarstek i zadaje serię uderzeń, po czym rzuca na niego swe genjutsu - Tsukuyomi. Na koniec mówi on do niego, że nie jest w stanie nic mu zrobić, ponieważ brakuje mu w sercu nienawiści. Zaalarmowany Jiraiya wkracza na miejsce, przez co 2 członków Akatsuki jest zmuszona uciekać przed techniką żabiego super-sannina. Nieprzytomnego Sasuke do szpitala w osadzie zabiera Gai, gdzie zostaje on uleczony przez świeżo sprowadzoną do wioski przez Naruto i Ero-Senina Tsunade. Ściganie Sasuke thumb|Sasuke w czwórce dźwięku. Przepełniony złością nad swoim poziomem, który nie jest w stanie realnie przybliżyć go do upragnionej zemsty wyzywa on Naruto na pojedynek. Uzumaki zgadza się i dochodzi do walki między chłopcami na dachu budynku. W momencie, gdy niemal dochodzi do zderzenia dwóch technik Chidori i Rasengana na scenę wkracza Kakashi, który rozdziela walczących przyjaciół. Przywołuje on Sasuke do porządku temperując jego pychę pokazując mu skutki ataku Naruto, który okazał się o wiele bardziej destruktywny niż Chidori członka klanu Uchiha. Wyjaśnia mu, że podążanie ślepo za zemstą nie zaprowadzi go do niczego dobrego. Denerwuje to Sasuke, który odpowiada mu: -"A może zrobię ci przysługę i wszystkich twoich najbliższych pozabijam? Wtedy dopiero zorientujesz się jak bardzo się mylisz!" na co nauczyciel mówi: -"Nie ma sprawy zabij ich, tylko ze nie dasz rady.. bo już nikogo takiego nie mam, wszyscy... zostali zabici...". left|thumb|Sasuke mierzy się z Naruto thumb|Sasuke kontra Naruto w Dolinie Końca Sasuke, widząc postępy Naruto, a równocześnie żyjąc pod presją ambicji i żądzy zemsty czuł, że zaczyna stać w miejscu. Nie mogąc zaakceptować tego faktu, Sasuke prowokuje konfrontacje, pragnąc potwierdzić swoją supremację nad Naruto. Odbyły się dwa pojedynki, w których przyszło im się zmierzyć. Pierwszy nie został zakończony, ponieważ w porę interweniował Kakashi. Do drugiego pojedynku doszło podczas misji ratunkowej. Sasuke postanowił udać się do Orochimaru po nową moc. W tym celu przeżył „śmierć” i jego pieczęć uległa rozwinięciu. Dzięki temu chłopak może poddać się przemianie, dzięki której jego Chakra zmienia się diametralnie. Do starcia doszło w Dolinie Końca. W walce tej można powiedzieć, że zwycięzcą został Sasuke. Tym razem tej walki nikt nie mógł przerwać. Obaj, Naruto i Sasuke użyli pełnego arsenału środków, jakimi dysponowali. Sasuke udało się aktywować wyższy poziom Sharingana (z trzema łezkami) i przeszedł na drugi poziom „Przeklętej Pieczęci”, aby móc stawić czoła Uzumakiemu, który otrzymał wówczas pełne wsparcie mocy Lisiego Demona. W tej walce mogli obaj zginąć, a przede wszystkim, zginąć mógł Naruto, którego Sasuke pragnął zabić, aby uzyskać jeszcze wyższy poziom Sharingana – Kalejdoskop – a jednym warunkiem koniecznym do tego było „zabicie najbliższego przyjaciela”. Jednakże więź między chłopcami okazała silniejsza nawet od żądzy zemsty młodego Uchiha. Sasuke nie zdobył się zatem na odebranie życia Uzumakiemu, decydując się poszukać własnej, mniej zdradzieckiej drogi zdobycia Kalejdoskopu. Obu chłopców łączyła prawdziwa przyjaźń, i to jeszcze zanim mamy okazję oglądać ich wyczyny w drużynie siódmej. Widzimy to we wspomnieniach Sasuke, kiedy to spotkali się nad jeziorem w wiosce. Już wtedy było widać, że tych dwoje łączy coś więcej niż kontakt wzrokowy. Nawet moment, kiedy to Sasuke pierwszy raz aktywował Sharingana wywołany był emocjami, jakimi darzył Naruto. Nie został on wyzwolony w obronie samego siebie, tylko w obronie lisiego chłopca. Młody Uchiha w zasadzie nie uświadamiał sobie jak bliski jest mu Naruto. Zrozumiał to dopiero wówczas, kiedy ten drugi oświadczył mu, iż traktuje go jak brata. I to właśnie pod tym względem Sasuke przegrał walkę z Naruto, zamiast odnieść zwycięstwo, jakby to się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka. Właśnie w tym momencie te relacje odegrały ważną role. Podstawą walki Shinobich jest założenie, że przeciwnika trzeba zabić. Sasuke próbował zabić Naruto na początku, natomiast Uzumaki jedynie chciał odzyskać przyjaciela. Walkę obaj przegrali, ponieważ żaden nie był w stanie osiągnąć celu. Dla Sasuke więź z Naruto okazała się silniejsza niż nienawiść do Itachiego, jednak pragnienie zemsty i siły przeważyło nad potrzebą przebywania z przyjaciółmi i rodzimą wioską. Po walce z Naruto, Sasuke udał się w kierunku kryjówki Orochimaru. gdzie podejmie się treningu, dzięki któremu zyska dodatkową moc. Jest świadomy prawdziwych planów Orochimaru, jakie ten ma wobec niego, jednak wciąż najważniejszym i jedynym celem jego życia jest zemsta. Część II Sasuke i Sai thumb|left|208px|Sasuke. Po trzech latach treningu u Orochimaru Sasuke zdobył siłę, dzięki której mógł w końcu mierzyć się ze swoim bratem. Myśl o zwycięstwie i zabiciu brata stanowiła jego jedyną motywację przez co przerastał w sile Uzumakiego. Dlatego też nie przejmował się planami, jakie miał wobec niego wężowy Sannin. Poza opanowaniem do perfekcji trzeciego poziomu Sharingana udało mu się także rozwinąć technikę Kakashiego – Chidori Nagashi. Oprócz tego potrafi na tyle panować Chakrą, że jest w stanie uformować z niej miecz. Jako ulubiony uczeń Orochimaru posiadł tajniki Kuchiyose no Jutsu i tak samo jak jego nauczyciel, ten również potrafił przywoływać węże. Prócz nowych technik, Sasuke wzbogacił się o miecz, który zwykł używać Orochimaru – Kusanagi. Mimo iż młody Uchiha trenował u wężowca, to jednak nie wyzbył się wszelkiego człowieczeństwa z siebie. Za każdym razem, kiedy przyszło mu walczyć z oponentami nie pozbawiał ich życia. Dla niego jedyną osobą, której odbierze życie jest jego starszy brat. thumb|235px|Przemiana Sasuke. thumb|Sasuke rozmawia z Dziewięcioogoniastym. Uchiha Sasuke stał się celem dla specjalnych oddziałów ANBU Konohy. Jednym z jego członków był Sai, który dołączył do drużyny Naruto i Sakury. Początkowo chciał go zabić choć nie był na tyle silny, ale po wysłuchaniu tego co o wzajemnych relacjach z nim mówił Uzumaki, postanowił wesprzeć Naruto wbrew rozkazom, co jednak zakończyło się porażką. Kiedy Sasuke spotkał się z Naruto, nie okazywał żadnych uczuć. Traktował go jak zwykłego shinobi, a nawet był gotów go zabić. Nowe umiejętności Sasuke pozwoliły ujrzeć Kyūbiego, gdy ten powoli zaczął się przebudzać w Uzumakim. Wtedy to lisi demon powiedział, że przez oczy Sasuke przemawia taka sama nienawiść jak u innego Uchihy – Madary. Nawet nie wahał się użyć przeciwko niemu jednej z tajemniczych technik, jednak w ostatniej chwili interweniował Orochimaru. thumb|left|Sasuke pokonuje Orochimaru. Wbrew pozorom Sasuke nie miał w planach oddania swojego ciała jako kontener na duszę Orochimaru. Kiedy zbliżał się moment, gdy jego „nauczyciel” szykował się do zmiany ciała, ten wykorzystał to. Wężowiec był bardzo osłabiony i czekał na chwilę kiedy mógł w końcu wykorzystać Sasuke. Jednak ten uprzedził jego plan i sam postanowił działać. Posiadacz Sharingana zamiast go zabijać wchłonął go, a do tego wykorzystał swoje Dōjutsu. Dzięki temu przejął jego wężowe umiejętności, w tym również regeneracje ciała i inne potężne techniki Sannina. Inwazja Paina thumb|left|Sasuke mierzy się z Killerem B. Nowym zadaniem przydzielonym przez Tobiego było upolowanie Ośmio-Ogoniastego. Wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami udał się do kraju Chmur by wypełnić powierzoną im misję. Killer Bee okazał się być bardzo silnym przeciwnikiem, z którym Sasuke i jego drużyna przez prawie całą walkę nie miała szans. Sasuke prawie dwa razy został śmiertelnie ranny, lecz nadal był silny fizycznie i psychicznie. Prawdziwa moc Sasuke obudziła się dopiero w momencie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że całkiem obcy mu ludzie, którzy dołączyli do niego tylko w zamian za okazaną wolność, byli gotów poświęcić swoje życie dla niego. Czarne ognie Amaterasu, które przypiekły ośmioogoniastego do nieprzytomności zapewniły mu gwarantowane zwycięstwo (mimo że prawdziwy Bee uciekł będąc pod wodą zostawiając klona stworzonego z macki). Kosztowało to go sporo wysiłku i chakry. Znów objawił się przejaw ciągle tkwiących w nim uczuć wobec ludzi. Był gotów zadać sobie ból, by ocalić swoich kompanów. Znów okazało się iż Sasuke jest z natury łagodny i nie lubi krzywdzić, zabijać ludzi. Jednak przez przejścia w swoim życiu musiał się przełamać. Szczyt Pięciu Kage thumb|Walka Sasuke z Raikage. Młoda Taka musiała zregenerować siły po walce z Hachibim, po czym wyruszyła do Konohy. Jeszcze przed dotarciem do wioski zatrzymał ich Tobi mówiąc, że Hachibi uciekł i Sasuke nawalił. Młodego Uchihę nie za bardzo go to obchodziło. Jego jedynym celem było doszczętne zniszczenie Konohy. Wtedy Tobi powiedział mu, że właśnie odbywa się zgromadzenie Pięciu Kage oraz że nie może już zniszczyć Konohy tak jak to zaplanował, ponieważ wioska już praktycznie nie istnieje po walce z Painem. Zetsu, który pojawił się po chwili powiedział, że to Naruto go pokonał, co było wielkim zdziwieniem dla Tobiego. Sasuke jednak zignorował słowa Zetsu i wyruszył na zgromadzenie Pięciu Kage, wiedząc że jest tam Danzō jeden z rady Konohy. Po drodze do zgromadzenia Kage przeprowadził walkę z Raikage, która również niebywale go zmęczyła, ale po jakimś czasie odszedł z pola walki, dzięki aktywacji Susanoo udał się na zgromadzenie. W końcu dotarł na zgromadzenie i tam również odbyła się walka pomiędzy nim, a Mizukage i Tsuchikage. Chwilę to trwało i nawet mogło się źle skończyć dla Sasuke. Jednak pojawił się Tobi i wciągnął Sasuke wraz z Karin do swojego świata, gdzie kazał jej uleczyć rany Sasuke. Danzō wraz ze swoimi ochroniarzami dawno wybiegli z pola walki, ale na drodze napotkali Tobiego, który bez problemu pokonał ludzi Danzō i wciągnął ich do swojego świata. Danzō wraz z Tobim zostali sami, ale po chwili Tobi przywrócił Sasuke i Karin do normalnego świata. Nawiązała się trudna walka pomiędzy Sasuke a jednym ze starszyzny Konohy. Walka trwała długo, ale dzięki niej Sasuke uaktywnił swoje pełne Susanoo, a Danzō pokazał zakazane Dōjutsu klanu Uchiha, a mianowicie Izanagi, dzięki któremu można ominąć śmierć wszystko zamieniając w iluzję. Danzō wielokrotnie ginął, ale dzięki oczom na swojej prawej ręce zostawał bez najmniejszego draśnięcia, poświęcając kolejno swoje oczy. thumb|left|Jastrząb Sasuke. thumb|Sasuke przebijający Karin i Danzō. Walka była niezwykle męcząca dla Sasuke, ale w końcu się skończyła zwycięstwem po stronie młodego Uchihy. Po tym zajściu na pole bitwy przybyła Sakura, która chciała go zabić kłamiąc, że chce do niego dołączyć. Sasuke od razu wykrył spisek i prawie zabiłby Sakurę, gdyby nie Kakashi. Sasuke i Kakashi przez chwilę walczyli. Sakura chcąc zabić Sasuke próbowała drasnąć go zatrutym kunaiem. Nie dała jednak rady i znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie. Na pomoc przybył jej Naruto. Po uratowaniu Sakury, Uchiha użył chidori by zaatakować, Uzumaki odpowiedział Rasenganem, po wybuchu rozpoczęła się rozmowa. Po rozmowie, Sasuke razem z Tobim i Zetsu odeszli. Sasuke chciał by Tobi przeszczepił mu oczy Itachiego. Później Sasuke budzi się z oczami brata i mówi Tobiemu, że czuje jak moc Itachiego spływa w niego. thumb|left|Naruto i Sasuke ścierają się. Światowa Wojna Shinobi right|thumb|Sasuke testuje swoje nowe Susanoo po przeszczepie oczu Itachiego. Sasuke odzyskuje siły po operacji i pyta Zetsu czy mógłby zdjąć bandaże. Zetsu odpowiada mu, że jeszcze nie, ale gdy to uczyni, będzie już patrzył na nowy świat. Po pewnym czasie, Sasuke atakuje klona Białego Zetsu za pomocą Susanoo i spala go z Amaterasu, mówiąc że jego oczy widzą całkiem dobrze w ciemności i wypróbuje ich na zewnątrz. Usuwa wtedy bandaże, odkrywając Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana. Wracając z Cmentarza Górskie, Sasuke używając swojego miecza tworzy dziurę w dachu — i zakładając stare ubrania — wyrusza. Sasuke jest widziany później idąc na pole bitwy w środku burzy i gdy patrzy się za siebie, uśmiecha się złośliwie. Sasuke spotyka się z kilkoma klonami Zetsu i używa kombinacji Susanoo i Amaterasu do zniszczenia wielu z nich. Używając genjutsu na jednym z nich, odkrywa że Tobi rozpoczął wojnę, w celu schwytania B i Naruto. Sasuke zastanawia się czy Naruto zapomniała czym jest prawdziwa siła. Sasuke przecina zahipnotyzowanego klona i decyduje się zabić Naruto, kończąc z pozostałymi klonami Zetsu używając Amaterasu. Potem wspomina o swoim bracie i wznawia podróż na pole walki. Gdy zauważa coś wychodzącego z lasu, wyciąga miecz i idzie to sprawdzić, tylko by znaleźć swojego brata, znacznie go zaskakując. Sasuke rozpoczyna pościg za nim i próbuje schwytać go ręką Susanoo po zawołaniu go, ale Itachi kontruje własnym. Pozytywnie identyfikując Itachiego, Sasuke pyta się go co tutaj robi, gdyż powinien być martwy, na co Itachi odpowiada, że Kabuto ożywił go za pomocą Nieczystego Wskrzeszenia Świata. Sasuke bombarduje Itachiego mnóstwem pytań i ostrych odpowiedzi na temat późniejszych stwierdzeń jego brata, który mówi że od kiedy jest martwy, nie rozmawia więcej przez odpowiedzenie, że nawet będąc martwym ucieka od niego. Itachi wtedy mówi Sasuke, że nie ucieka, a skupia się na ważnym zadaniu jakim jest zakończenie Nieczystego Wskrzeszenia Świata. thumb|left|Sasuke łączą siły z Itachim by pokonać Kabuto. Ciągle ścigając brata — który posunął się tak daleko, by przywołać stado kruków do oślepienia go — udaje mu się nie stracić go z widoku i podąża za nim prosto do lokacji Kabuto. Po zobaczeniu go, Kabuto zaczyna maniakalnie się śmiać i stwierdza, że jego szczęście nareszcie się odwróciło. Po zobaczeniu formy Kabuto, Sasuke myli go z Orochimaru jednakże po usłyszeniu jego głosu, zrozumiał że to nie jest jednak on. Kabuto wtedy próbuje wykorzystać nienawiść Sasuke do pomocy w pokonaniu Itachiego. Jednakże Sasuke po dowiedzeniu się prawdy o Itachim, staje po stronie brata przeciwko Kabuto, mówiąc mu że wszystko co pozostawił Orochimaru jest również jego wrogiem i wtedy gdy wszystko się skończy, Itachi powinien dotrzymać obietnicy i porozmawiać z nim o wszystkim. thumb|right|Sasuke i Itachi kontra Kabuto. Gdy Kabuto całkowicie zasłania swoją twarz oświadczając, że jest zamknięty w sobie i nie zwracano zbytniej uwagi na niego, Sasuke przypuszcza że zrobił to po to by ochronić siebie przed genjutsu. Informując swojego brata o niektórych zdolnościach węży, patrzy uważnie gdy węże Kabuto rosną i atakują ich. Aktywując swoje Susanoo wraz z Itachim, ścina ich głowy atakując je. Gdy Itachi ostrzega go by nie był taki agresywny, Sasuke mówi swojemu bratu, że z mocami Orochimaru nie pójdzie im tak łatwo. Po tym jak Kabuto udaje się uniknąć ich, Sasuke słucha gdy Kabuto mówi mu, że eksperymenty na byłych członkach jego drużyny pozwoliły Kabuto nabyć nowe umiejętności. Wystrzeliwując strzałę w Kabuto, którą ostatni z łatwością unika, Sasuke ogląda gdy Kabuto wychodzi z ust jednego z węży i oświadcza, że po znalezieniu Jaskini Ryūchi i poznaniu ścieżki mędrca od Mędrca Białego Węża, przyjął formę smoka. thumb|left|Strzała Sasuke przybija Kabuto do sklepienia jaskini. Gdy technika zostaje zainicjowana, Sasuke zasłania uszy i zamyka oczy w bólu, i zrozumiał że nie może utrzymać Susanoo. Gdy technika się kończy, Sasuke otwiera oczy by zobaczyć Susanoo Itachiego ochraniającego go. Gdy Kabuto próbuje wprowadzić wątpliwości i brak zaufania wśród dwóch braci, Sasuke usiłuje uderzyć go za pomocą Ostrej Włóczni Chidori, czym zawodzi. Gdy Kabuto mówi im, że taka niedopasowana para jak oni nigdy nie będzie mogła go pokonać, Itachi mówi Sasuke że wykonają ten sam wzór ataki jakie użyli w młodości przeciwko zdziczałemu dzikowi. Formułując swoje strzały Susanoo, Sasuke jest w stanie uderzyć wężowy ogon Kabuto strzałą, efektywnie przygważdżając Kabuto do sklepienia jaskini. Później zrozumiał, że Kabuto ruszył się do użycia jego wyrzuconego miecza do odcięcia wężowego ogona. Jednakże Itachi przerywa zamach. Gdy Itachi wraca do Sasuke, mówi mu, że pokonanie gigantycznej świni jak teraz nie byłoby żadnym problemem dla niego, na co Sasuke odpowiada, że zmierzenie z wężem przed nimi jest bardziej wymagającym wyzwaniem. Zauważając silną pracę zespołową pomiędzy dwoma braci, Kabuto przyznaje że jest tym zaskoczony. Sasuke wyjaśnia że po prostu chce poznać prawdę z ust Itachiego. Rozumiejąc, że Sasuke usłyszał prawdę na temat sekretnej przeszłości Itachiego, Kabuto kpi z Sasuke za usiłowanie wydobycia prawdy od starszego brata, gdyż był okłamywany przez niego całe życie. Kabuto mówi, że nierozsądnym jest to, że Sasuke pomaga Itachiemu, gdyż ich osobiste cele są inne; Itachi chcący ochronić Konohę, podczas gdy Sasuke chce ją zniszczyć. Dochodząc do wniosku, że on i Sasuke dzielną podobne cele w zniszczeniu Konohy, Kabuto ponownie usiłuje przekonać Sasuke do dołączenia do niego. Ostatecznie, Itachi mówi Sasuke by nie słuchał Kabuto, gdyż jest on nawet lepszym kłamcą niż on. Itachi wtedy przyznaje, że Konoha ma swoją ciemną stronę, ale ciągle uważa się za ninję Konohy, wielce szokując Sasuke. Przyznając się do własnej winy w przemianie Sasuke, Itachi obiecuje powiedzieć mu coś po bitwie, którą zamierza skończyć z "Izanami", techniką idącą w parze z "Izanagi". Gdy Kabuto atakuje, Itachi blokuje, mówiąc Sasuke, że technika się zaczęła i by stał tuż za nim. Gdy Kabuto atakuje ponownie, tym razem unieruchamiając Itachiego, Sasuke tworzy pierścień płomieni Amaterasu wokół siebie i swojego brata w celu powstrzymania Kabuto przed zbliżeniem. Gdy Kabuto zaczyna poniżać Uchiha, Sasuke wydziera się na niego, ale zostaje powstrzymany przez zregenerowanego Itachiego. Stając się bardziej niecierpliwy, Sasuke pyta Itachiego czy na pewno muszą utrzymać go przy życiu, gdyż jest to znaczne utrudnienie. Widząc, że Kabuto przygotowywał się do kolejnego ataku, pyta Itachiego ponownie czy Izanami jest już gotowe. Rodzeństwo atakuje ponownie, gdy kopia Sakona — która wychodzi z podstawy wężowego pępka Kabuto — zmienia się w Jirōbō i narusza ich barykadę Amaterasu. Bez czasu na odwet, dwóch braci spala sieć stworzoną przez kopię Kidōmaru, który pojawił się jako następny. Kabuto wtedy produkuje kopię Kimimaro by zabarykadować ich wyjście kośćmi, po pokryciu przodu siecią. Zauważając, że są w klatce, bracia aktywują ich Susanoo z Sasuke używającym Uwolnienie Płomieni: Kagutsuchi, by zniszczyć sieć, która była na wprost od nich, zostawiając pole kości Itachiemu. Wycofując się wgłąb jaskini, bracia zostają dotknięci przez dźwiękowe genjutsu Tayuyi. Używając swojego własnego genjutsu, by uwolnić się nawzajem z techniki, bracia są w stanie zatrzymać formę białego węża Orochimaru przed zaatakowaniem ich. Jednakże, Kabuto korzysta z tej sposobności, by wyjść z ust węża i przeciąć Itachiego, ku przerażeniu Sasuke. Gdy Kabuto usiłuje umocnić swoją kontrolę nad Itachim ponownie ze swoją pieczęcią, Sasuke interweniuje, wypuszczając swój miecz na Kabuto i używając Susanoo w celu schwytania go, zmuszając Kabuto do odwrotu. Sasuke wtedy wypuszcza kulę ognia na Kabuto, tylko po to, by Kabuto skontrował ją potężnym strumieniem wody. Gdy Kabuto zwraca uwagę na Itachiego, Sasuke rusza do brata, gdzie Itachi mówi mu ponownie, by stał blisko niego. Sasuke wtedy ogląda jak Kabuto i Itachi wydają się wielokrotnie uderzać w ten sam sposób. Zostaje wtedy zrozumiane, że Izanami Itachiego wreszcie zaczęło działać, zmuszając Kabuto, by powtarzał ciągle ten sam ciąg wydarzeń z takim samym wynikiem. Korzystając z okazji, by zapytać swojego brata na temat techniki, Itachi wyjaśnia mechanizmy stojące za Izanami i kiedy użył jej. Najwyraźniej zdenerwowany, gdy Itachi powiedział mu, dlaczego użył techniki, która mogłaby zostać przerwana przez ofiarę, Sasuke słucha jak Itachi wyjaśnia swoje powody postępowania w ten sposób, zanim Itachi mówi mu, że może zatrzymać Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie Świata. Wyrażając swoje obawy na początku, gdy to usłyszał, gdyż oznacza to że Itachi zostanie również zatrzymany, gdy technika zostanie odwołania, Sasuke reaguje ze wściekłością na stwierdzenie Itachiego, że był dumny z bycia wstanie ochronić swoją wioskę i młodszy brat oświadcza, że po tym wszystkim co wioska uczyniła Itachiemu, nie ma szansy, by mógł jej wybaczyć. Sasuke zostaje później zarówno zaszokowany, jak i zmieszany następną odpowiedzią Itachiego, że zatrzymuje technikę w celu pomocy marzeniu Naruto w zmianie Sasuke. thumb|Itachi wypowiada swoje ostatnie słowa do Sasuke. Pogodzony z faktem, że nie może zmienić zdania swojego brata, Sasuke mówi Itachiemu, że to dlatego, gdyż przypomina sobie swój czas spędzony z Itachim nie odpuści zemsty na Konohagakure i w ten sam sposób jak Itachi starał się chronić wioskę, on ją zniszczy. Wraz z tym, chce pożegnać się ze swoim bratem zanim zauważył, że Itachi idzie w jego kierunku z wyciągniętą ręką. Itachi wtedy wyjaśnia Sasuke, że to co Danzō i Tobi powiedzieli mu było prawdą: miał wybór, by zginąć wraz ze swoim klanem lub zabić Uchiha, ochraniając wioskę i Sasuke. Itachi dociera do Sasuke i umieszcza swoją dłoń na tyle głowy Sasuke, a swoją głową dotyka jego czoła, mówiąc mu, że wie iż nie zmieni zdania Sasuke, ale niezależnie od ścieżki jaką wybierze, będzie kochał Sasuke na zawsze. Sasuke wtedy ogląda jak dusza jego brata zostaje uwolniona od Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata, zostawiając go z Kabuto. thumb|left|Sasuke wskrzesza Orochimaru. Sasuke zaczyna pytać sam siebie czym jest wioska i czym są shinobi. Po tym, Suigetsu i Jūgo znajdują Sasuke i dają mu zwój z kryjówki Orochimaru. Po tym jak przeczytał co jest na zwoju, deklaruje, że znajdzie osobę, która wie wszystko, nawet jeśli to oznacza wskrzeszenie Orochimaru. W tym celu używa Przeklętej Pieczęci Niebios Anko wraz z kawałkiem zmienionego ciała Kabuto, by wskrzesić Orochimaru, ignorując sprzeciwy Suigetsu. Po konwersacji z Orochimaru, ujawniając zwiększoną niechęć do Konohy u Sasuke, dwójka z nich rusza do miejsca, które Sasuke zna bardzo dobrze, by znaleźć odpowiedź. Cytaty *"Moje marzenia nie leżą w przyszłości, moje marzenia to przeszłość... tylko o niej śnię" *(Do Sakury): "Oceniając Naruto jako kretyna zauważalne jest że nigdy nie doznałaś samotności. Dlatego jesteś naprawdę irytująca" *''"Co może o mnie wiedzieć ktoś, kto nigdy nie miał rodziców ani rodzeństwa...? Byłeś sam od zawsze!!! Jak mógłbyś mnie zrozumieć!? No jak!? To więzi powodują że cierpisz, nie masz pojęcia co znaczy je stracić!"'' *''"Dlaczego Naruto? Dlaczego idziesz za mną tak daleko?"'' *''"Z moją nienawiścią... zmienię iluzję w rzeczywistość"'' *''"Długo żyłem z zamkniętymi oczami... Mój jedyny cel jest w ciemności"'' *(Do Naruto przed walką): "Ból czyni ludzi silniejszymi. Niszcząc łączące nas więzi, otrzymujemy wspaniałą siłę!" *(O Itachim): "Jedyną osobą, która może go zniszczyć... jestem ja." *''"Jestem mścicielem!"'' *(Do Sakury): "Jesteś naprawdę irytująca..." *(Do Naruto przed walką): '"Już dawno się obudziłem… z tych moich głupawych marzeń odnośnie przyszłości i żyję w spokoju. To, dlatego opuściłem wioskę. Dlatego tak pragnę tej mocy. Moja przyszłość nie leży w moich marzeniach… Moja przyszłość istnieje w przeszłości. Tam gdzie zawsze była…"'' *(Do Naruto przed eliminacjami do trzeciej rundy egzaminu na chunina): '"Naruto, z tobą też chcę walczyć!"'' *''"Nazywam się Sasuke Uchiha. Jest wiele rzeczy, których nienawidzę, ale nie ma niczego, co bym szczególnie lubił. Nie jestem marzycielem, ale... Moim celem jest odbudowa mojego klanu... I zabicie pewnego człowieka."'' *''"Nie jesteś ranny, przestraszony kotku?"'' *''"Nie chcę patrzeć, jak moi przyjaciele umierają na moich oczach."'' *(Do Naruto): "Od początku byłeś samotny. Więc co Ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?! Cierpimy z powodu naszych więzi... Nie wiesz jakie to uczucie ich stracić". *''"Pokażę Ci prawdziwą moc Sharingan!"'' *(Do Naruto): "Przyznaję to. Jesteś silny. Ponieważ znasz ten sam ból samotności co ja. Ból ten zaś sprawia, że ludzie stają się silniejsi." *(Do Itachiego): "Stało się tak, jak mówiłeś, bracie. Cały czas Cię nienawidziłem. Żyłem tylko dla jednej rzeczy: by ujrzeć Twoją śmierć! Tutaj się wszystko zakończy!" *''(Do Itachiego): "Itachi Uchiha... Zabiję cię!"'' *''"Gdzie jest miłość, tam jest ryzyko nienawiści."'' *''"Moim nowym celem jest zniszczenie Konohy."'' *(Do Naruto): "Dlatego tym razem, moją zachcianką... będzie pozbawienie cię życia." *(Do Orochimaru): "Wąż, który żyje na ziemi, może tylko marzyć o lataniu w przestworzach. Poszedłeś do gniazda, po nowo narodzone pisklę, ale stałeś się zdobyczą, zamiast łowcą. Przez oczy jastrzębia latającego po niebie." *(Do Karin): "Nie podchodź tak blisko, odsuń się trochę." *(Do Karin, gdy ta wykołowała Suigetsu): "Puść moją rękę, mogę iść sam''."'' *''"Mam już dość twojego gadania!"'' *(O Itachim podczas walki z Danzō): "Nie mógł mnie zabić. Swojego młodszego brata. Płakał krwawymi łzami. Zabił emocje. Ratował wioskę. Nie mógł mnie zabić. Byłem dla niego ważniejszy. Moje życie. Byłem ważniejszy od Wioski!" *''"Sakura... dziękuję'. * (Do Sakury): "''Nic nie osiągniesz podążając za mną... Co ty planujesz !?" *Sak''ura: Nic nie planuje ! Po prostu.. Zawsze żałowałam, że nie opuściłam Konohy razem z Tobą! Zrobię co tylko będziesz chciał! Nie chcę niczego więcej żałować..'' *(Do Sakury): Wiesz czego chce Sakura: To nieważne! Zrobię wszystko co chcesz.. ''Sasuke: ''Chce zniszczyć Konohe! To jest mój cel... naprawdę... zdradzisz dla mnie Konohę? Sakura: Tak... Jeśli tego chcesz.. ''Sasuke: ''Musisz mi to udowodnić... Jeśli zabijesz ją...(pokazuje na Karin) pozwolę Ci iść ze sobą.." *(Śmieje się, nagle przestaje. Do Kakashiego i Sakury): "Zwróćcie mi mojego Itachiego... i mojego ojca... i matkę...! Zwróćcie mi mój klan! Wtedy przestanę!" '' *(Do siebie o Naruto): ''"Naruto czyżbyś zapomniał czym jest prawdziwa siła...?! Udam się też w tamto miejsce! Aby cię zabić!" Ciekawostki * Imię Sasuke pochodzi od legendarnego wojownika , który był ojcem Hiruzena Sarutobiego, Trzeciego Hokage. * Jest on najmłodszym członkiem klanu, jednocześnie będąc jej liderem. * Jego Mangekyō Sharingan, tak jak ten Shisuiego, nie posiada trzech charakterystycznych punktów. Co więcej, jego kolorystyka także jest inna, bo jest koloru czarnego z czerwonymi dodatkami, a nie odwrotnie. * Jego ulubione słowo to "moc" (jap. Chikara). * Ukończył zaledwie 16 oficjalnych misji dla osady. * Autor mangi, Masashi Kishimoto, spędził dzień i noc nad rysowaniem Sasuke. Przyznał, że najtrudniej narysować było jego oczy. * Duet Sasuke i Suigetsu jest podobny do duetu Itachiego i Kisame. * Jest najmłodszym członkiem obecnego Akatsuki (wcześniej był nim Deidara). * Sasuke jest niezwykle podobny do swojego brata Itachiego, Madary Uchiha, a także do jego brata Izuny. * Ostatni sondaż na najbardziej lubianą postać wydany z rozdziałem 531 . Sasuke zajmuje 2 miejsce z wynikiem 5791 głosów. * W anime, gdy Sasuke aktywuje swój Sharingan jest pokazane, że w prawym oku ma dwie łezki, a w lewym jedną, gdyż już wcześniej aktywował swojego Sharingana podczas pamiętnej nocy kiedy to Itachi wybił klan, wtedy to sharingan Sasuke został Aktywowany lecz on sam o tym zapomniał. * Sasuke z Japońskiego oznacza "wachlarz" * Masashi Kishimoto wyznał w wywiadzie, że przyszłość Sasuke była zaplanowana już od początku pierwszej serii. ''Już na samym początku zobowiązany byłem zadecydować, że Sasuke powinien przeobrazić się z wiernego towarzysza w śmiertelnego wroga. Od tego momentu Uchiha stopniowo podejmował wszelkie działania, jednak wieści o Itachim dały mu porządnego kopa!” * Ulubione'' jedzenie: pomidory, omusubi * ''Nielubiane ''jedzenie: natto, słodycze '' * Sasuke jest obiektem pożądania większości dziewczyn, nawet Mei Terumī (piąta Mizukage) przyznała, że jest on przystojny . Nawigacja pt-br:Sasuke Uchiha it:Sasuke Uchiha en:Sasuke Uchiha es:Sasuke Uchiha fr:Sasuke Uchiwa de:Sasuke Uchiha ru:Саске Учиха Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja Kategoria:Akatsuki